


Late AF Kinktober: Skeleton Edition

by PinkyLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But like super late aha rip, Drinking, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinda, Kinda based on my own personal oc woops, Kinda monster reader?, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Monster sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Smut, Ya'll are hammered, but theres no names and Sans is all for you!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyLewd/pseuds/PinkyLewd
Summary: It's your 21st birthday, and what is there better to do than to get drunk?Well, Sans has a pretty good idea...Pairing: UT!Sans and Reader!Kink: Face-Sitting





	Late AF Kinktober: Skeleton Edition

“I g-gotta say, girl, yer’ a heavier drinker than I… thought.”  
Getting drunk on my 21st birthday had always been the plan since I had turned eighteen, though, I never really enjoyed the taste of alcohol so I never expected to be on my fifth bottle of Seagram’s Escapes’ Strawberry Daiquiris. It was about the heaviest drink I could handle tastefully besides Hypnotiq, but there was no way in Hell I was going to get drunk on that; I heard one too many stories about waking up in unfamiliar places broke and naked. No, I wanted something a bit more tame than going out to a bar, so I prompted to stay at home with the skeleton brothers and have just a few fruity drinks. Well, it started as a few, at least. Papyrus hadn’t been interested in anything more than one glass of red wine during the first few hours of board games together, meanwhile Sans was downing beer and I had my cocktail. After Sans and I had already gotten drunk by the second game of Life though, Papyrus announced that he was going to practise his cooking assignment from Undyne, and ushered us upstairs so that we wouldn’t “taint his artistic liberties”. He hadn’t meant to be cruel at all, Papyrus had been the one showering me in gifts and making my ice cream cake afterall, but he had a low tolerance for drunk people while he was studying. I really understood his reasoning, I probably would’ve been annoyed by Sans and I too if I hadn’t been hammered.  
So, there we were, sitting on Sans’ bed with the old TV playing the Nickelodeon classic, “Good Burger”, drinks in our hands, and giggling like idiots. “I-I mean,” I replied, taking a moment to let a belch pass my lips before continuing. “If I’m finally l-legal, I may as well go all out.” Sans’ goofy grin only grew, then he nodded before taking a finishing swig of his beer. “Oh fuck, that was my last b-beer.” He groaned, tossing the empty glass to the carpet along with the rest he had discarded previously. “...I want a Good Burger.” My attention perked and I bounced my way around until I was facing him and took a sip from my drink. “I knoooow, right?” I exclaimed with a low hum. “Like, it’s in the n-name that it’s fucking ‘good’, why wouldn’t I want one? Damn Nickelodeon, release the r-recipe in the name of my hunger!” Stars, I was embarrassing when I was drunk. I’d gotten tipsy well before my birthday, but never fully drunk, and people say that you must be a certain “type” of drunk. I was always scared of being the “horny” drunk due to my celibate-like nature while sober, but really, I was more of the “please-do-not-bring-this- person-in public-because-they’re-humiliating” kind. Sans, however…  
“We should play a g-game.” Sans suddenly said through his giggles, scooting up a little bit so that his back was pressed against the wall. “Like… Truth Or Dare or somethin’.” I snorted which made a little hiccup follow after, shaking my head. “Dude, that’s so cliche. You’re gonna try to get in my pants or something.” A giggle left my lips, which in turn caused Sans to laugh back. “M-maybe, but ya’ won’t know until we play, right?” That… was a tempting offer. At least, it was to my intoxicated mind. “Yeeeeah, but is it really any fun if there’s only two people?” He shrugged. “We just gotta get creative then. Juicy secrets, stupid shit!”  
Okay, I was convinced; afterall, there was only so much Buddy Movie Content I could handle in one sitting, even if I was drunk. “Okay, okay, I’m in!” I grinned and sat my bottle down in the self-sustaining trash-nado, making me get distracted for a moment before snapping my attention back to Sans. “Buuut, I get to ask you first. Truth or dare?” The skeleton hummed and rocked side to side for a moment while he thought, then snapped his fingers as if he had mastered a puzzle. “Truth.”  
“Ughhh, you p-picked truth, forreal? I think you’re just too lazy to get up.”  
“P-probably.”  
“M’kay, fine, be that way.” I stuck out my tongue at him. “Is it true… that you’re drunk?”  
Sans burst into a little fit of laughter, his cheeks dusted with a light blue blush. “That’s a baby bones question! But booze to judge? Yeah, ‘course I-I am.” I couldn’t even groan at the terrible word play, the chortle left me before I could even think about it. It even had both of us going for a good few minutes before he belched and had to cover his mouth to keep from vomiting. “M’good, I swear.” He grinned wider. “Okay, truth or dare?” I lit up visibly, giving him a determined expression. “Gimme a dare, and make it good! I wanna d-do something fun!” It took him a moment to come up with an idea, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, then he sat forward a bit with a waggle of his bony eyebrows. Wait… he had eyebrows? Bone brows? Stars, I was too drunk for that thought. “Got a fun one alright. Scroll through your contacts with yer’ eyes shut, then pick a random person. Ya’ gotta tell me the sexiest thing about the person ya landed on.” Oh, that was saucy alright, but did I listen to the signs? Nope, of course not. Stupid me, per usual. “Dude, what if I land on my m-mom’s contact?” I snorted, but he only gave me a sultry look. “Guess ya gotta tell me the sexiest thing ‘bout her, then.”  
Dreading the idea of thinking of a family member in such a way, let alone telling my best friend about it, I pulled my phone from out of my pocket and with shaky fingers, clicked onto my contacts. I shut my eyes and used one finger to scroll through the people at random, going back and forth a few times, then clicked on one. With anxious thoughts, I opened my eyes to reveal a photo of a skeleton napping at the dinner table. Of fucking course… “Well, who was it?” Sans asked eagerly, with which I shamefully showed him my phone. Oh, his blush definitely deepened. Or, was I just going to pass out soon? Damn, being drunk for the first time was scary. “Your name for me in your phone is ‘Skelly Belly’? With a h-heart emoji next to it no less?” He chuckled deeply and covered his mouth to try and stifle it, and I quickly returned my phone to my pocket, my face burning hot. “H-hey, listen! I like the nickname, okay? I think it’s cute!” Despite my embarrassment, I managed to still laugh along with him before it suddenly stopped. “So, uh… what is the sexiest thing about me to you?”  
Well, there was the shame again. Sans and I had been best friends since Frisk had freed us from the Underground, having met at the New Grillby’s during karaoke night, but recently I’ve been feeling a little bit more than just friendliness. Yearning to see a text from him in the morning, butterflies flying in my stomach when we hugged, and even finding myself hung up on every word he had to say, no matter whether it was a pun or a compliment. This whole situation made me feel as though I was being outed for this developing crush, I mean, I didn’t even know if he liked me more than just a friend! Yet, there we were, intoxicated and talking about sex. I was rarely open to talk about sex unironically as I was very self conscious about my body, and I even felt that way in that moment, but my stupidity opened my mouth and let loose a storm. I guess there was a reason “drunken words are sober thoughts” was a saying. Finally, a nervous laugh broke the pregnant silence, and the flood gates were opened. “The number one thing? Well, h-heh… If I had to pick just one, I’d say your v-voice.” Immediately, Sans’ entire demeanor seemed to change, as if all of his attention was on me and nothing else, his grin twitching at the side confidently. That expression made my heart skip a beat. “I’ve always been an audio kinda person… I l-love music and listening to others… but something about your voice has me so… intoxicated.” I laughed at my terrible attempt at a pun, but Sans laughed along with me despite the lack of hilarity behind it. In an attempt to hide my ever growing heat, I picked my drink back up and took a swig before continuing. Why couldn’t I just stop talking? I was making a fool of myself and I knew it, but I still found the words flowing out endlessly. “Honestly, it’s the way you say things, like… the tone. You already have this super deep voice that rumbles and shit, but then when y-you’re mad you’ll sort of… growl, deep in your chest. A-and you kind of do the same thing when you’re happy, you’ll rumble sort of like a purr. Then, you talk so erotically sometimes it just kills me. Like, today for example,” Oh, for the love of the Stars above, just shut up! “When we were on the phone, you said something like ‘it’s your birthday, Aly. I want you to enjoy yourself’, and it was so innocent, but it was the way you said it that literally made my whole body feel like I was on f-fire. Funny, I had to take a cold shower after that phone call!” I uncontrollably laughed loudly, holding my mouth to stifle the snorts, but when I opened my eyes again, Sans wasn’t laughing. His expression was low and serious, his eye lights dim and his body tense; his blush coated his entire skull at this point. My expression fell and I gently touched his knee in concern. “Uh… S-Sans? I’m sorry, did I say something bad?”  
“Did you mean it?”  
His response took me aback. “Y-yes…?”  
The skeleton was quiet for a few moments more, then his bones relaxed again and his drunken, silly grin returned, letting me calm down as well. “Heh, good, wouldn’t want y-ya to lie on a dare!” I let out a relieved sigh and slowly danced in place, my vision blurring into double. “Your turn.” With a nod, I asked him the question and he didn’t hesitate to answer this time. “D-dare.” Finally, I could make him do something humiliating in turn! Or make him do something sexual like he did to me… Oh, when did he look that good?  
I’ve always found Sans attractive despite his half-assed appearance, what with his fluffy slippers and baggy jacket, but it wasn’t his clothes that had me smitten. No, it was his personality, the skeleton under the clothing… that sounded bad. His observant gaze, laid back demeanor, big-boned body type was what really got to me; but in that moment, everything about me screamed at me to learn more. Sans had long abandoned his jacket and was left in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts, and just beneath that flimsy shirt was the outline of each of his ribs. That image alone sent a heat straight to my lower abdomen, but that was just the start of it. Something about the skeleton’s phalanges caught my attention as well, thin yet so strong, bigger than my own and capable of so much. I couldn’t help but imagine where those hands would go if I was naked…  
“Kiddo?”  
I was abruptly startled out of my mental gutter with Sans’ confused tone, but I could no longer hold back the desire I’d been feeling for months. Enough of the waiting, fuck it, we were drunk and he’d already made me practically confess. Nothing to hide anymore. “I dare you to drink me up.” I murmured with my face purely red, my hands fidgeting with the bottle I held as I looked up at him with the best sensual gaze I could manage while drunk. Sans’ breath audibly hitched and his eye lights dimmed once again, his fangs coming down to bite his bottom ‘lip’. He seemed to be thinking until he nodded and laid down, using his eyes and a finger to urge me towards him. Unable to refrain any longer, I crawled towards him on my knees until I straddled his hips and my lips came down to press against his teeth. Sans’ happily indulged himself in the kiss, grabbing ahold of my sides and closing his eye sockets as his magic lit to life. Skeletons didn’t have lips, but with the help of powerful magic, he could simulate the sensation of kissing, the feeling similar of Pop Rocks against my lips that only fueled me on. Finally I was getting what I yearned for after so long and I couldn’t feel better; well, unless I was sober. I pulled away from Sans when I needed to breathe, panting against his teeth until the hands on my sides pulled me back down to his awaiting tongue. The magic sparking at our tongues elicited a quiet whine from me and Sans let out a small growl in return before using his hidden fangs to bite my tongue. I whined again and lapped at those irresistible fangs, the unbearable throb in my pussy making my hips start to move all on their own.  
Fuck, he was so hard. My covered heat rubbed against his own in a steady rhythm as I moved away a little again to breathe and Sans allowed me to this time, his tongue instead lapping at my sensitive neck and his teeth grazing the skin there. Everything was just so damn hot, I couldn’t control myself anymore. There was a haze over my eyes that made me only see Sans, he was all that mattered, he was my world, my best friend. “S-Sans…” I moaned out as quiet as a whisper and he purred deep in his chest happily, biting down gently onto my neck and sucking. The motion made my hips buck sharply and I gasped, mumbling drunkenly about how good it felt and how I wanted him to do it again. He obliged my fantasy, applying a little more pressure with his teeth on the other side of my neck and surely leaving marks, but I didn’t care, I wanted to be marked, I wanted so badly to be his in every way he’d allow me to be. “Say m-my name again,” Sans moaned when he separated from my neck, laying back down on the pillow whilst my hips kept moving against him. I couldn’t help myself, I wanted him so fucking badly and his breathy moans and deep growls were only egging me on. Just as he wanted to hear his name, I wanted to hear him say mine, no, needed to hear it. I wanted to make him so happy. “Sans, pl-please…” I whined a little louder than before with my grip on him with my thighs tightening ever more, making him release another low moan. “I-I wanna… make ya feel so good, baby.” Sans rumbled with his hands falling from my sides to my ass and squeezing the supple flesh there. “I don’t want ya to worry ‘bout me, I just want… I w-want you to see what I see.” I gasped as the hands on my ass pulled me up until I sat on his chest, and I stilled my hips, looking down at him in surprise. His words made both my heart and my arousal flutter, his expression so fixated on me that I felt anxious. I didn’t like whenever someone’s attention was all on me, it just played with my self esteem deficiency, but Sans seemed determined to do just that. “Wh-what do you mean?” I hiccuped, my hand still holding onto my drink that trembled as I spoke. His eyelids fell and he smirked, allowing his blue, translucent tongue to poke out between his fangs.  
“I want to literally drink you up.”  
The absolutely ravenous tone his words held made my entire body tremble, and I could feel my pussy become slicker through my flimsy panties. “Fuck, Sans,” I groaned, my voice rising in pitch, and I bit my lip. There was no way he couldn’t know how aroused I was by the expression on my face, my body, Hell, he could probably smell it. “I-I’ve never… I mean, I’m… what if you don’t l-like me?” Sans’ face softened a little and he smiled, pressing his teeth against my free hand in the form of a kiss. “I do like ya, sweetie. I have fer’ awhile now. I can’t tell you how m-much I want you, so let me show you, p-please. I’ll explain when I’m n-not hammered, but fer’ now, just take them pants off and let me taste you.” How could I say no to that? Despite my embarrassment, I nodded and clumsily shuffled my jean shorts off and tossed them aside to join the beer glasses on the floor, my panties hesitantly joining them. Sans’ breath quickened whenever my heat came into full view as if he was absolutely mesmerized by it, then his hands found themselves at my thighs so he could pull me so close that I was hovering over his mouth. “Ya’ don’t have to be gentle, baby. I promise you I won’t break…. I’ll help you feel so fucking good.” He purred before using the pressure on my thighs to bring my pussy to his awaiting magic lips. There was a rather loud moan from both of us at the contact. “Fuuuck, you’re so wet.” That was the last words I heard from him before his magic crackled to life again, and that kissing sensation fell upon my eager pussy, his tongue easing it’s way out to play.  
Almost immediately my free hand shot up to grip at the wall for balance, my head thrown down with my eyes squeezed shut in relieving pleasure. Sans pressed his phalanges into my thighs to keep my quivering body still, but how could I be in a moment like that? The flat of his tongue slowly running from my entrance to my clit, then the tip just flicking at my sensitive button, there was just no way I could keep myself from moving. Once again I found my hips were rocking all on their own in time with the appendage on my lips, and I couldn’t hold back the salacious moans that I made. He was just so good at this, I couldn’t think of anything other than him, of him making me cum and licking my juices off of his teeth. He seemed to be enjoying it just as much as I was because I could not only hear it, but I could feel the groans and purrs he made, rumbling deliciously against my pussy and shooting shockwaves through my entire body.  
His tongue swirled and stroked places I didn’t even know would feel as good as they did, yet here he was, making me feel better than I ever had before. Even when his sharp teeth would brush my clit I found myself whining loudly and that heat would burn hotter and hotter, but I didn’t want to be done so quickly. It was too soon, and even though I was so close already, I would hold back just to feel his magic dance against my sex for a few more minutes. It took some searching, but when it hit, I felt electricity shoot up my spine in ecstasy; that devilish tongue had my clit and he was not going easy on it. He rubbed against that spot in abandon whist I grinded against that sensation like my life depended on it, “S-Sans! Fuck, Sans, oh my Stars…” I panted heavily and I got a deep, rumbling chuckle in response that shook my arousal, eliciting yet another curse from my lips.  
Sans pulled himself from my heat for just a moment, in my displeasure, but his glistening tongue had my whine in protest cut short. “Ya taste so… fuckin’ good.” He growled. “Now, I wanna add somethin’ to make you feel even better, baby. Ya gonna be good and tell me when you’re close, r-right?” Unable to find my voice, I nodded. “Alright, gonna finger ya’, I’ll go slow, promise.” I went to gasp at his words but it caught in my throat, his tongue immediately back on my pussy at a steady pace. One of his hands rose to my open mouth and I caught on to what he wanted, taking two of his phalanges in and sucking on them. Sans bucked his hips at the sensation, moaning against my lips but he continued his assault on my entrance, not pressing, just rolling against the edges. I ran my tongue along the bony fingers until they were thoroughly soaked and he slowly pulled them out, lowering them towards my sex and replacing his persistent tongue with a finger, just to the first knuckle. Even so, my back arched sharply and I let out my loudest groan yet, bucking my hips against the digit in hopes of urging him to just move.  
“Pl-please!” I cried out breathily, his tongue stroking my clit mercilessly, but the finger remaining still. “S-Saaans, please, please, I need it, I need you! I wanna cum, please…” Usually I could never move past my pride to beg, but in my drunken and desperate stupor, I just couldn’t help myself; and it seemed to please Sans, because his phalange finally pressed into my pussy all the way and began to slowly move in and out. My legs trembled and I had a stream of jumbled words and whines leave me as my hips bucked wildly against his tongue and finger. It wasn’t long before I felt the coil in my lower abdomen tighten up, and I began to uncontrollably giggle between moans. “S-Sans… Mnnh, I’m cl-close, r-really close, but I’m gonna sp-spill my drink…!” The skeleton chuckled deviously, his teeth pressing down on my clit and his finger curled into a spot that immediately sent my arousal into new heights.  
I felt myself crashing down, that heat uncoiling as I came so hard that my vision blurred and my hips stuttered. “F-Fuuuck! Sans, oh, Sans, ah fuuuuck…!” His tongue lapped up all of the cum with a content purr as his finger gently pulled out with a lewd squelch. Without a care, I rolled off of Sans and dropped my nearly empty bottle to the floor, trying to control my stuttered breaths. The skeleton turned to me and cuddled into my side, his hand running through my hair. Thoroughly exhausted, I moved to press my head against his chest, barely able to hold my drooping eyes open much longer. Sans pressed a kiss to my head and chuckled softly, most likely with pride as he had finally got to see me lower my guard and unravel because of him. The last thing I heard before I drifted off to heavy sleep made my heart flutter with admiration, “I’ll explain everything in the morning, sweety, I promise. G’night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> This is my first work on AO3 (not my first fanfic) and I'd like to hear some feedback! Please let me know if you liked it and would like more and I will happily oblige ;) This is TECHNICALLY Kinktober prompts even though it's December but eh, oh well, I wanted to write porn. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Next time, reader has to really work for what they want... ;)


End file.
